wolvesofthebeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Skaarsgurd
welcome to my talk page if you send me a message i will read it soon thanks! Night leave message below Thanks for that Skaars :) I'm going to make you a rb on my wiki, I thank you so much. PS: I know you have to be 13 to be on the wiki, it's my parent's email, and they gave me permission... xD Just if you're wondering... Faolan 18Did you hear about Star Wolf? 20:24, October 8, 2012 (UTC) hey wannaa talk Edme4ever232 (talk) 20:38, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Yessssss Yeah you did thanks. ??? Why five? hey night well umm you dident put me in the river clan member frost biteEdme4ever232 (talk) 21:03, October 9, 2012 (UTC) This is a wolf wiki right? Does it matter? Listen : Sorry if I sound mean but i'll do as many edits a day as I want I won't do five or fifteen, I'll edit till I'm content. : IAMthegreatfengo 17:35, October 10, 2012 (UTC) oh sorry then Re: Problem I would tell them that creating fan stuff or whatever like that is not accepted but I don't know their username or IP address. Can you link the creator's talk page, please? Thanks. ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 11:20, October 11, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana Never,ind, I found their page Up All Night in the next few weeks... I'm up past 9:00 PM to 11:00 in Southeast Asia time as stated above. Come chat anytime... Pychokinesis~Silver... (talk) 13:26, October 12, 2012 (UTC) P.S: Writer's blocked again... With what? Caitbob Wilkinson 17:20 October 12 2012 (UTC) alright sure ill be on now Yes, of course you can call me Alla thats my name after all i would have posted that but i'm having troble saving my pages. :.( 22:26, November 14, 2012 (UTC)Alla still new at this. Rollback Hi, Night! I've decided to make you a rollback. If you don't want this rank. Just tell me and I'll take it away. Caitbob Wilkinson 2 November 18, 2012 17:39 (UTC) You're still a chat mod, you know. Caitbob Wilkinson 2 November 19, 2012 17:41 (UTC) Hi skaarsgurd its me Edme4ever i have a question if i were to post or write a fanfiction how would i do it? Edme4ever232 (talk) 13:37, November 24, 2012 (UTC) RE: Aw, thanks! I missed the wiki, too! I'll try ''to edit more, now! :) 21:05, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Badges? When were badges added? They weren't here last time I edited (which was during the Summer). Just wonderin'... I'll try. I've learned info wikis aren't my thing :/ ' [[User:Edme MacHeath14|'Luc']][[User Talk:Edme MacHeath14|'ky']] ''' 22:32, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Chat on WCFF (warriorcatsfanfic) tomarrow at 5:00 pm?Edme4ever232 (talk) 23:01, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Hello Night, thank you for the welcoming and yes you may call be Berry! I will be sure to ask you for help along with some other users who have welcomed me!Berryheart7 (talk) 20:36, December 17, 2012 (UTC)Berryheart7 alright i'll be sure to chat sometime maybe soon!Berryheart7 (talk) 22:03, December 18, 2012 (UTC)Berryheart7 Wanna chat on warriorcatroleplayclans? and RP?Blueheart232 (talk) 22:19, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Hi!! Just thought I'd drop by.... I was really bored.... anyway HI AGAIN!! RocketFoof (talk) 16:37, January 20, 2013 (UTC) I can't chat right now, sorry. I might be able to. 01:10, February 11, 2013 (UTC)CanidThunder thanks Thanks hope you have a good day too.